Ice Ball 2
by Packersgirl492
Summary: Post Time Jump: "I filed for divorce three months ago…and today Elliot finally signed the papers."...Emily offers a coy smile before replying, "What took you so long?" How Emily and Alison FINALLY come together at Rosewood's annual Ice Ball. The conversation that's been a decade in the making. Let's just say, EMISON for the win!


**Hey lovely people! I hope you enjoy this one shot-I started writing it after Christmas and slowly...very slowly found time to get it all finished! This takes place after the Time Jump and some things are slightly different from what's transpired in the show (like Charlotte isn't dead in my version-she's not in this but just an FYI) because well let's be real Pretty Little Liars drives me absolutely insane half the time. I mean I'm sorry I still can't buy into the Cece was A and now Charlotte's been murdered plot line...like could the writers make it anymore obvious that they threw that shit together last second. And on that note where the hell are Kenneth and Jason? Also, besides Emily (whose story line is the most compelling to me personally) all of the girls are leading such unrealistic lives for 22/23 year olds.**

 **Like Marlene should come observe what life is like for us recent college grads and get a dose of reality. I'm working for a non-profit and we do amazing things for the disabled in my community, but it's a non-profit organization hence all us employees make no profit lol. And only one of my friends actually got a job in her field following graduation...so Mar you might want to get your head out of the clouds a little-just saying.**

 **I can't really complain though because I just found out that I was awarded a fellowship for my graduate education that I'm beginning in September-so yes thank you Jesus! My friends always gave me shit for getting straight A's in college, because "GPA doesn't matter in the real world." Which is true, GPA literally means nothing when trying to get a job, but because of my grades I will now be getting paid to go to school-so ha the jokes on them! I just have to keep reminding myself that this 'gap year' I'm in right now will end soon!**

 **Another note I WILL be updating Guardian Angel hopefully within the next couple weeks. I've been having dreams about the characters in that fic so I think God's trying to tell me something lol.**

 **Oh also the Point of View changes between Emily and Alison's in this. It's pretty obvious when it occurs but I just wanted to give you all a head's up! And flashbacks are in italics! Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

Ice Ball 2.0 Emison One Shot

Emily looked at herself in the mirror and groaned. Why the hell did she let Hanna talk her into this? If she didn't have such a soft spot for the closest of her three best friends (and a desperate need for some extra cash) she would have told the feisty blonde to fuck off. But she loves Hanna too much to abandon her in her time of need.

The blonde had been put in charge of organizing Rosewood's annual Ice Ball-well the PG-13 version anyway that took place after all of the children's festivities wrapped up at 7pm. And to say she was throwing things together last minute was a huge fucking understatement. Hanna might have been a brilliant fashion designer, but she definitely needed to take some pointers in organizing from Spencer. If it wasn't for Aria's masterful publishing skills alerting the town's adults of the ensuing ball-despite it happening last second-there's no way they would have raised any money for the charities they were trying to support. And really it shouldn't have been that hard for Hanna to find professional people to work the event-for God sakes Kenneth DiLaurentis was footing the money for the entire operation which basically left the blonde with a blank check to "make it happen". After Hanna had begged her for a good hour, Emily caved.

So here she was on Christmas Eve night dressed as a female version of Santa Claus in a costume that showed way too much cleavage steeling herself to serve Rosewood's finest all the booze they could handle. She couldn't wait to hear what her mother had to say when she saw the way she was dressed-Hanna had failed to mention the "uniform" she'd be required to adorn for the entire evening. Pam Fields may have loosened up over the years but there were still some things that just were NOT okay-her daughter showing way too much of "the girls" being one of them.

Emily did hope her mom at least came to the Ice Ball-it would at least get her out of the house and prevent her from crying over her father's picture the entire evening. Christmas used to be Emily's favorite holiday, but with the absence of her dad the magic of the season had dimmed for the brunette. Even though it's been almost four years since he was so unexpectedly ripped from her life, it felt like just yesterday that she was uncontrollably wailing at his funeral. Sometimes Emily wondered if she'd ever be able to overcome this loss…

Whipping the tears from her eyes before they could cascade down her cheeks Emily lets out a watery chuckle, "Jeez Em, pull yourself together."

Emily hadn't really allowed herself to begin to heal until her three best friends and a certain blonde beauty had become a constant in her life again a little over a year ago. While there's no denying that Spencer, Aria, and Hanna had helped her immensely…it was insane how just being in the same zip code as Alison DiLaurentis-Rollins-no fuck that-DiLaurentis repaired her damaged soul. Nothing made her feel better than when _her_ blonde drew her into a warm embrace and whispered everything would be okay. Alison is the _only_ person that could make her whole.

It had nearly destroyed the brunette when she found out that Alison was married after the five of them had reconnected. She hadn't drunk herself into oblivion like that since Maya had been murdered. And even her father's death couldn't break her heart as severely as knowing that her first (and if she's being honest) only true love was taken-forever. After Alison dropped the bomb about her doctor of a husband-who looked about twenty years too old for her and had the personality of a sack of rocks-Emily completely went off the deep end. She still doesn't know how she didn't die from alcohol poisoning that night. Hanna found her the next morning slumped over the kissing rock surrounded by empty bottles of vodka. The designer had held her close as Emily just kept professing how much she loved Ali over and over again.

" _I…I lo..love…her…s-so…much!" Emily wailed through her tears as Hanna tried desperately to calm her down._

" _Em, please sweetie you have to breathe for me."_

" _It-t's…m-my…fau-fault." Emily drunkenly hiccuped "I-I…ne-ne…ver t-told h-her…a-and…now…it's…to-o..l-late!"_

 _Hanna couldn't stop her own tears from flowing down her cheeks, seeing someone she cared for so deeply suffer through a broken heart-or more like a shattered soul. She had always been suspicious of Emily and Alison's friendship-she'd always suspected the two of them as being more and seeing how quickly Emily had taken to self-destruction after hearing of Alison's marriage…she had been right. Emily had never stopped loving Alison DiLaurentis or Rollins as she now goes by. Hanna also had an inclination that somewhere deep down Alison had never stopped loving the brunette either._

Emily wanted to hate Alison's husband, Dr. Rollins…boy did she ever. As much as she wanted to blame the man for taking the most beautiful person she had ever known from her-she knew she only had herself to blame. She was so scared of Alison using her again during senior year when the blonde had returned that she had kept her at a distance (well except for that one wonderful night when all of her dreams had come true) and left for California without ever talking about her feelings. She had thrown herself into relationships with Paige (for the ill-fated millionth time), Talia (might as well go for a married woman just to make things spicy), and Sara (seriously what the hell had she been thinking?) all in an effort to bury her feelings for Alison. But it hadn't worked…and not even 4,000 miles of separation could quell the hole that burned through her chest just waiting for Alison to fill it.

And even though Emily didn't want to accept Alison's marriage-she knew she had to. Because it was better to have Alison as a best friend than nothing at all. And over the course of the next few months the two had grown incredibly close-not as close as Emily would have liked-but it was beyond wonderful to have Ali in her life again. They frequently got together after the blonde was done teaching for the day and before Emily started her shift at the bar and just talked about any and everything. Luckily _he_ never got brought up or else Emily might have just puked on the spot (or cried uncontrollably). Either scenario wouldn't have boded well for her.

It was embarrassing how easily Alison could still make her laugh and how good of a listener she had become. They especially bonded over the premature deaths of their parents. Just like when they were growing up Alison understood her better than anyone on the planet. Her mom and Hanna came close, but Ali just _got_ her. She was the only one who could pull her out of even her darkest thoughts.

 _Emily didn't know how she ended up here. To say she was intoxicated was beyond an understatement. She was completely trashed. Wait, did she walk all the way to Rosewood cemetery? God she hopes she didn't drive because that would've put every citizen of the suburban town in danger._

 _It was the three year anniversary of her father's death…and she never coped well on this day. Two years ago she had made the rash decision to drop out of college on this day. Pepperdine University was home to one of the most beautiful campuses in America, yet she felt completely dead inside. It didn't matter that it was surrounded by the Pacific Ocean and rolling hills of Malibu. She was broken and she knew it. She was barely passing her classes and felt like she had absolutely no direction in life whatsoever. She thought it would be better to drop out and try and figure out what she really wanted to do-instead of half-assing it in school like she was currently doing. Emily had vowed that she'd eventually go back to school-more than likely somewhere in Pennsylvania so she could stay close to her mom. She hoped eventually she'd feel motivated again…When she'd showed up on her mom's doorstep way sooner than she should have for winter break…the elder Fields woman just embraced her and told her they'd figure it out. Emily knew it killed her mother that she'd decided to drop out, but Pam refused to judge her…that didn't mean that Emily didn't beat herself up though._

 _Her father's headstone was beautiful and she found some consolation in that. Wayne Fields deserved nothing but the best. As she took in the engraved writing that adorned the stone,_

" _Wayne Fields Beloved Husband, Father, Friend"_

 _She became semi aware of her body. She knew she was staggering, struggling to stay upright. The near empty bottle of vodka she was clutching in her right hand being the cause of that. Her cheeks felt damp. That's when Emily realized she was sobbing…and that it had begun raining. She wasn't wearing a jacket on this cool night and she knew she'd get sick if she stayed out here much longer. But she didn't give a fuck. She was hoping the alcohol would numb the pain, but all it did was heighten what she had lost._

 _All she wanted was to be wrapped in her father's warm embrace…but she'd never have that. Never again. With that last thought sending her over the edge, Emily collapsed to the ground and mourned._

 _She had no sense of time. She could have been laying in the wet sod for hours…days. Emily never wanted to move-at least this way she was close to her father again. She must have lost consciousness at some point._

 _When she became aware of her body again she felt a gentle hand on her right cheek._

" _Em, please sweetie you have to wake up." God that voice…the angel it belonged to was the only thing that could pull Emily from this dark hole she had drank herself into._

" _Please, Em…I need you." The brunette used all of the strength she could muster to force her eyes to open. They felt like they were glued shut with cement, but she had to see if Ali was really there with her._

 _When she finally managed to flutter her eyes open she was met with Alison's baby blues and it was the most beautiful site she'd ever seen._

" _Alison…" Emily breathed out in a tone a little above a whisper. It was still raining and Ali's golden blonde hair was completely drenched and her makeup was smudged. In Emily's eyes though she still looked like an angel. She was perfect and nothing would ever change that._

 _A relieved look washed over Alison's flawless face as Emily's eyes finally met her's. She'd been hovering above the passed out brunette trying to rouse her awake for nearly ten minutes. When Pam Fields had called her in a complete panic about the former swimmer's whereabouts Ali had a sneaking suspicion of where her mermaid would end up on the anniversary of her father's death. As she took in Emily's beautiful form lying underneath her she thanked everything that was holy that her intuition had been correct. She couldn't fathom losing Emily-not again._

 _Because if she was being honest Emily had_ always _been her everything. Ali knew this was a dangerous thought to have, especially given that she was married to someone else. But she couldn't control the way her heart operated, right? And maybe if she had never laid eyes again on tanned skin and chocolate eyes; and been reminded of Emily's beautiful soul she could have lived happily ever after with her husband. But Alison suspects not because a part of her would always belong to Emily-no distance, no time, and no other person would ever get in the way of that truth._

 _Gazing down at her deeply wounded mermaid Alison feels her heart clench in pain. All she wants to do is take all of Emily's pain away-the pain from years of Mona and then Charlotte's torture, the pain of Wayne's premature passing, and the pain of Alison's marriage. Because the blonde knows that the reality that she's betrothed to someone else is killing Emily. She can see it spread across Emily's face every time they get together and a source of light draws attention to the rock sitting on her left ring finger. And Alison had never intended to hurt the brunette-quite the contrary-but the blonde knows if Emily had been the one who returned married to someone else it would have destroyed her…so she understands Emily's devastation._

 _God she did love her husband-he was a good man-seemingly perfect by all standards. But what she felt for Rollins could never compete with the all-consuming necessity that burned in her soul to be in Emily Fields' presence whenever possible. Rollins was what women in their twenties dreamed about finding in a man, but he wasn't her soul mate. Her soul mate was flawed and imperfectly human-a college dropout with no financial stability-but who possessed the biggest heart of anyone she had ever met. And if Alison didn't get her out of this rain, she'd catch hypothermia._

" _Em, we have to get you inside." Alison urged and she shuddered because Emily's skin felt like ice beneath her fingertips. "God, Emily. You're freezing."_

 _It was as if Alison's touch was bringing her back to life. Emily felt a warmth spreading through her body as she became aware of her surroundings again. Ali was there-she had found her…she always found her. But at this moment Emily didn't want to be saved, she felt like she didn't deserve to be saved. She was a failure…she had let her father down. She deserved to suffer-to lay covered in mud and drenched in rain in this almost freezing temperature._

 _It was tempting to just do as Ali requested-to get up and get inside somewhere. When Ali looked at her with those pleading sapphires Emily usually turned into clay and just let herself be molded. But tonight she couldn't. Ali couldn't save Emily from herself._

" _Just go home, Alison." Emily's voice was so broken-she sounded so dead inside. But Alison wasn't about to give up on her. Emily saw the goodness in her when they were younger and she'd be damned if she didn't repay the favor now._

" _What?! Are you insane, Emily? I'm not leaving you out here!" She didn't mean to yell at the brunette, especially with the fragile state Emily was currently in, but seriously was her mermaid trying to hurt herself?_

" _Well, I'm not leaving." Emily wasn't trying to hurt Alison, but she just wanted to suffer in solitude. She just wanted all of this pain to end-permanently._

" _Emily, you could catch hypothermia. You could die!" Ali was trying to reason with her, but for the athlete it was only confirmation for what she was trying to accomplish._

 _In one swift motion Emily sat up and shouted, "Good!" Alison stumbled back and a horrified expression spread across her beautiful face. Emily's head was spinning; she couldn't believe she just revealed how dark her thoughts really were. She could blame the alcohol, but that'd be a lie. The reality was she was damaged, broken, and severely depressed. And it was all becoming too much-too much weight for her to carry._

 _After a few moments of staring into Alison's mortified eyes that were brimming with tears, Emily brought her knees to her chest and softly cried. She hated looking so weak in front of Alison. She expected Alison to be repulsed and to move away from her._

 _Instead she felt Alison's slender arms wrap around her…and it was the best feeling in the world._

" _I'm here, Emily. I'm here." Alison soothingly whispered as she drew Emily in even closer. In that moment the blonde made a promise to herself that she would do whatever it takes to make her mermaid whole again. She knew that Emily was a fighter who could survive anything, but she'd be there every step of the way._

 _Emily had said 'I love you' to more than her fair share of women, but my God this woman-she truly loved everything about this woman. And a part of her still wanted to believe that somewhere deep down Alison felt a semblance of the same way towards her. Ali's actions certainly indicated that their relationship was not strictly platonic._

 _Shifting, Emily turned so she could return Ali's hug and she allowed herself to break down in front of the blonde. Somehow she knew that Alison would catch her-literally and figuratively. This made her feel safe and secure for the first time in a long time. She had been strong for so long-trying desperately to keep it together for her mom and being a rock for her friends as they transitioned into new phases of their lives. But she knew she could be this vulnerable in front of Ali-her blonde wouldn't judge her. She would try and understand._

 _After a solid five minutes of crying on Alison's shoulder Emily managed to choke out, "I just…I don't want to hurt anymore, Ali. Does…does it every get any easier?" Emily knew that Alison's relationship with Jessica was completely different from the one she'd had with her dad, but she knew the blonde missed her. Despite how twisted Jessica had been-for God sakes the woman had buried Alison alive-in some capacity she had loved all of her children._

 _Ali drew back slightly from their embrace so she could look into Emily's chocolate orbs and run the pad of her thumb along her cheek. Emily instinctively leaned into the caress and Alison had to smile at that because somewhere underneath all the hurt and pain (and currently alcohol) her sweet Emily remained._

" _A little…with time. It never completely goes away though." That was another thing Emily loved about Alison-her honesty. She never beat around the bush with anything. She may have been guarded and let very few people past her walls, but she also didn't lie-not anymore at least._

" _Please, let me get you home Em." This time Emily just nodded and let Alison guide her into the passenger seat of her car-she couldn't refuse those ocean blue eyes twice in the same night. As Alison drove them back to her mom's she ran a soothing hand along Emily's back. The brunette was in complete misery and slouched almost completely over because her head was throbbing so severely. The_ only _thing that was easing all of the tension-physical and psychological-coursing through her was Alison's touch. She turned her head slightly so she could offer Ali a small smile, because she did appreciate the blonde. God did she ever. When they came to a stop sign Ali turned in her direction and returned the smile. Emily could feel her heart flutter at that beautiful sight._

 _After they got back to her mom's, Ali cared for her all night. Emily was so drained from her excessive drinking and relentless sobbing that she had absolutely no energy left. She felt horrible that the blonde had to practically carry her to her bed, but Alison didn't seem to mind. And honestly the constant physical contact between the two had Emily feeling more elated than ever._

 _When Ali changed into a pair of her old Rosewood Sharks sweatpants after getting Emily tucked in, the brunette couldn't help but let a soft smile spread across her face._

" _You're staying?" Emily just had to make sure._

" _Of course, Mermaid." Emily's breathe hitched at the nickname and because the blonde's bare back was facing her as she slipped into one of Emily's t-shirts. Emily could feel her heart beat increase and an all too familiar fluttering feeling return to her core. God how would she be able to rest with Alison sleeping mere inches away from her?_

" _Don't you think it's about time someone watched over you for a change?" Ali offered her a flirtatious smirk before moving towards the bed._

 _Emily couldn't hide the blush that creeped onto her cheeks. Suddenly she was fifteen again and hopelessly in love with her best friend-looks like not much had changed in almost a decade._

" _I guess." She quietly replied while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear._

 _Alison slide under the sheets right next to her and after a few silent moments Emily built up the courage to face the woman who held her entire heart. Reaching for Alison's perfectly manicured hand Emily intertwined their fingers before softly saying, "Thank you, Ali. For everything."_

 _Alison brushed her thumb along Emily's hand before whole heartedly responding, "You've pulled me back from the abyss more times than you'll ever know Emily Fields."_

 _God why did Alison have to be married? They were so perfect for each other-they were each other's salvation Emily sadly mused as she looked into Ali's cerulean eyes._

 _Building her own courage Alison gently pulled on Emily's hand and murmured, "Come here." As Emily moved into her embrace Alison couldn't help but think that they fit together perfectly. She never felt this complete with her husband…and that was because Emily was her other half. If only she could have waited a little longer for her mermaid to come back into her life. She had been so lonely and Rollins had been so good to her, but he wasn't the one. Her one was lying in her arms, and Alison vowed as Emily slipped into a peaceful slumber that'd she do whatever it took to make this right._

Emily can't stop the dopey smile that spreads across her face thinking about the night that Alison had pulled her back from the brink. The blonde had been so understanding and gentle…and just absolutely wonderful. If Alison was trying to make her fall even harder for her-she definitely succeeded.

Since that night Alison had been _extremely_ affectionate with her-constantly holding her hand, leaning into her side, hugging her for longer than was probably appropriate, gazing lovingly at her, and basically just flat out flirting with her. Emily was more than willing to soak it all up, because frankly Alison was acting like an unmarried woman, which is what the brunette wishes she was.

And when the two of them went out together they acted like a couple. You'd think they were hopelessly in love with all of the stolen glances, gentle touches, and soft laughter that emitted from both of them _wherever_ they were.

More than once Emily had to correct someone who assumed that they were girlfriends…and that about killed the brunette to do, because God she'd give anything for that to be her reality.

Sometimes she wondered when Alison even spent time with her husband because if she wasn't teaching or hanging out with the other girls she was with Emily one on one. And it's not like Emily would ever object to spending time with the blonde or raise her concerns about Alison's marriage…it just perplexed her is all. Emily just found it really strange that Dr. Rollins had all but seemed to disappear from Rosewood. And it's not like she wanted to see him, but what was up with him? Seriously if she had the honor of calling Alison DiLaurentis her's she'd do everything in her power to make her the happiest woman on the planet. The few times Emily had encountered Dr. Rollins she thought he was an arrogant asshole and his persistent absence from the blonde's life just confirmed that fleeting thought (but she was slightly biased, so maybe her assessment wasn't all that accurate). Frankly she thought Alison deserved someone who would appreciate her a whole hell of a lot more.

And yeah maybe Emily couldn't give Alison all of the monetary things that Dr. Rollins could provide. She didn't have a Ph.D. and she certainly didn't make as much money as the man, especially since she'd begun taking classes at Hollis. She couldn't even afford to buy Alison a decent Christmas present-sure what she had gotten the blonde was sentimental, but she wanted to be able to lavish her in diamonds (and as of right now Emily couldn't even afford knock off cubic zirconia).

Because of her father's veteran status she got a decent chunk of her tuition covered (which was a complete blessing), but she still had to pay for textbooks and she helped her mom out as much as she could. It also didn't help that three of her four best friends made hefty salaries which meant they wanted to do pretty lavish things when they got together. As a teacher Alison didn't make that much, but she was married to a doctor so…

Maybe in a little under three years when she _finally_ has enough credits to graduate with her Bachelor's degree, she'll be able to live a little less frugally. Until then, however, she'd have to keep being a 'cheap bitch' as Hanna liked to say.

Glancing down at her watch Emily let's out a relieved sigh because despite how far her mind had wandered she still had enough time to get over to the Ice Ball. She knew Hanna would kick her ass if she was even a second late. Taking one last look at her ridiculous outfit in the bathroom mirror Emily let's out a final groan before making her way downstairs and out the door.

* * *

As soon as she arrived Hanna had started in.

"Emily! Oh my God I have had it up to here with everyone!" Hanna was flailing her arms around and radiating stress from a mile away. "How fucking hard is it to throw an event together! For God sakes people act like they don't know how to move!" The feisty blonde huffed out as she embraced Emily and uttered in a softer tone, "At least you're here though."

The brunette wrapped her arms around her friend who looked like she could physically explode if anything else went wrong, "Han, this is Rosewood not New York. People don't move that fast here." She gently reminded the blonde before adding, "By the way everything looks beautiful."

And it did. Hanna had transformed the event center into a freaking Winter Wonderland. If she wasn't such a successful fashion designer she could totally find a career in party planning…or interior design.

"Thanks, Em." Hanna pulled back from their hug and gave Emily a flirtatious up and down inspection with her piercing blue eyes, "By the way…you look super hot!"

Emily crossed her arms protectively over her chest and rolled her eyes, "Hanna!"

"What!? It's the truth." Hanna threw back at her before she started walking towards the back of the room beckoning Emily to follow her. "Oh! I tried to get someone else to bar tend, but that was a total bust. Please don't hate me." Hanna begged with a grimace spreading across her face.

"Don't sweat it Han I've bar tended the Super Bowl solo, so Christmas Eve should be a piece of cake."

"You're the best, Em! I swear if I wasn't engaged to Jordan I'd marry your fine ass."

Emily couldn't help but chuckle at Hanna's antics, her best friend really was ridiculous.

"I'd help you get situated back here," Hanna gestured behind the bar, "But if it's not a bottle of Pinot I can't even tell you it's purpose."

Emily just shook her head before reassuring the bubbly blonde, "No worries Han, I've got this. Just be sure you _pay_ my fine ass at the end of the night."

Hanna threw her a smirk before turning to head off somewhere else and put out some more fires that were sure to spring up. Just as Emily was about to start setting up shot and wine glasses Hanna ran back towards her, which was rather hysterical because she was wearing six inch heels and could hardly walk…let alone scurry.

"Yes?" Emily asked with a smile.

Hanna caught her breath before stating, "When you see Ali, tell her to come find me. I _need_ to talk to her."

Just the mere mention of the possibility of seeing Alison tonight quickened Emily's heart rate and Hanna totally knew because she couldn't stop goading Emily with her raised eyebrows.

"What makes you think I'll see Ali before anyone else?" Emily softly inquired.

"Because you two are inseparable! You're drawn to each other like a…like a moth to a flame!" Hanna answered in a matter of fact tone. Emily cast her eyes down as a blush began to creep onto her cheeks. "You're practically married." Hanna added as an afterthought.

"Except were not." Emily answered in a hollow tone. An all too familiar feeling began to consume her chest as the reality of Alison's relationship status with someone who wasn't her became all the more clear.

Hanna placed a reassuring hand over her's as she silently beckoned the brunette to meet her eyes, "Em, look at me." When Emily had managed to keep her tears at bay she looked up and met her friend's loving gaze. Hanna brushed a strand of hair that had fallen across Emily's face behind her ear before continuing, "Emily she may have his last name, but you…God, you have her entire heart. You _have_ to know that, sweetie."

Emily's pleading chocolate brown eyes implored Hanna to continue, "Em, she spends every possible waking second she can with you. Alison doesn't even drink and has to wake up super early for work yet she _always_ goes to the bar with you until close so she can see you and help you with your homework." Hanna did have a point…"Emily for God sakes if she was soooo in love with her husband she wouldn't avoid going home so much! She may be married, but if you ask me she's totally in love with you."

"Han…" The brunette softly uttered out. Emily could only dream that Alison was in love with her-she'd give anything for that to be true.

"What!? I just call it like I see it." With that Hanna turned and left Emily in her bewildered state.

Shaking her head she tried to refocus on the task at hand…bar tending yeah bar tending. She could do this in her sleep-well actually she couldn't because a certain blonde had been invading her dreams since she was fourteen…she'd be far too distracted by Alison's presence to bar tend properly in a state of slumber. Emily just hoped that serving booze to Rosewood's elites for the night could take her mind off of the observations Hanna had voiced regarding her relationship with Ali. She did spend an obscene amount of time with the blonde given that Alison was supposedly in a committed relationship with someone else, but…no Emily don't let your mind go there. Alison loves you as a best friend…that's it. Mind you a very affectionate best friend, but a best friend none the less. Emily had always known that being best friends with Alison would never be enough for her, but damn she was trying. Trying desperately to suppress her feelings, much like she had done before Alison disappeared all those years ago, but really it was to no avail. Plus it didn't help her raging emotions when Hanna was bluntly telling her that Alison was in love with her…God she loved the spunky blonde but seriously Han? Was she trying to kill her?

When Emily finally came out of her thoughts she had to hurry to get everything set up before the Ice Ball was slated to begin. Talk about cutting it close Han!

* * *

It was just after 11 o'clock and to say she was exhausted would be a vast understatement. Emily had served so many glasses of wine, Champaign, and whiskey the wait staff could barely keep up. And who knew so many people would want margaritas on Christmas Eve? She didn't mind the chaos though, in fact she was relishing in it-plus since everyone who was attending the Ice Ball was wealthy and becoming seemingly more intoxicated she was getting tipped _very_ generously. It helped that Hanna had created an amazing atmosphere with a stellar DJ who offered a nice blend of Christmas classics with upbeat dance tunes that seemed to put everyone in a festive mood.

"It sucks you know." Caleb was sitting over at the far end of the bar-he had been there most of the night-and his voice was gruff. Emily knew he wasn't drunk because he was still sipping on his first drink. It was more like he was drained…

"What does Caleb?" The empathetic brunette inquired. Even though he was Hanna's ex-boyfriend Emily had always considered Caleb a friend and she hated seeing him so miserable. He was a good guy-one of the few. He had a far off look in his eyes, one that was far too familiar to her. It was a look of pure heartbreak.

"Being in love." Caleb answered as he threw back his drink and continued, "With someone who's unattainable." Caleb's gaze shifted from her towards the back of the dance floor where Hanna was wrapped in Jordan's arms. Hanna looked so elated and was laughing at something Jordan was whispering in her ear. She knew the sight was destroying the computer genius sitting in front of her.

Emily let out a sympathetic sigh as she placed a gentle hand on Caleb's tense forearm, "I know it does." The two shared an understanding gaze, because if anyone could understand pinning over someone who was taken, it was her.

She could see tears coming to Caleb's eyes as he whispered, "How do you do it, Em?"

"Do what?" She asked the broken man in just as quite of a tone.

"Be her best friend. Be her best friend when you want to be so much more."

Emily let out a breathy chuckle and tried to compose herself before explaining, "Because I can't live without her." And God was that ever the truth. Emily had tried-and failed-during numerous periods of her life to move on (and away) from the blonde. But the truth was, she was her best self when Alison was around, "My life is better with Alison in it…in any capacity. It's gut wrenching at times, but I'm willing to endure it…because it means I get to be in her presence. And trust me I know how pathetic that make me sound. But, I just…I just love her too much Caleb not to be her best friend." She wasn't expecting to open up like that to Caleb. The only person she really talked to so freely about her feelings for Alison was ironically Hanna.

Caleb offered her a genuine smile before responding, "You're not pathetic Emily. You're wonderful." He stood up from the bar stool and slipped his leather jacket on over his broad shoulders before placing a twenty dollar bill in front of her.

"Caleb you don't have to tip me for being a decent human being." Emily gently reminded the man.

"Yeah but it's Christmas and all." Caleb shrugged before proclaiming in a coy tone, "Plus Hanna's always complaining that you're such a cheap bitch all the time. So, don't be so cheap, bitch." If it was any other guy calling her a bitch, Emily probably would have slugged them…but her and Caleb were strikingly similar at the moment-lovelorn and desperately trying to survive. He got a pass and all she could do was chuckle at his joke.

"Merry Christmas Emily." Caleb squeezed her hand once more before making his way towards the exit. Emily did really like Jordan, it was obvious he adored Hanna, but damn any woman would be lucky to end up with Caleb Rivers. Who knows maybe he'd end up with Spencer or Aria. They were both single at the moment as far as Emily knew, but then again that could change instantaneously given the back and forth that _always_ happened between them and Ezra and Toby. In this town, with their group of friends, practically anything was possible.

Letting her eyes wander from Caleb's retreating form back towards the occupied dance floor, Emily finds Alison immediately and she knows a wide smile is spreading across her face just taking in the beautiful blonde. She'd been trying to avoid looking in Alison's direction all night so she wouldn't make a fool of herself while mixing someone's drink, because her confident bravado always morphed into awkward clumsiness around the woman she loved.

The blonde was standing off to the side of the dance floor chatting with Aria and Spencer. She looked absolutely breathtaking in a blue dress that perfectly complimented her eyes and deliciously hugged her curves. And Emily felt fifteen again because she was obviously staring at Ali way more intently than a friend ever would, but she couldn't really muster up the energy to care if she got caught. Given how much time her and Alison spent together, Emily had to put forth an obscene amount of effort to keep her feelings at bay in the blonde's presence. So, while she was engaged in conversation with their other friends the brunette let herself indulge-shamelessly gazing and falling even more head over heels for the woman. But it was hard for her not to be enthralled by Ali, especially when she looked the most carefree and happy Emily had seen her in months.

Lately Alison had seemed more stressed out than normal. Emily knew that with the end of the semester fast approaching, Ali was swamped with preparing her students for finals and holding extra tutoring sessions to help them with their term papers, but she got the nagging feeling that something else was up. Alison kept insisting that it was just stress from work, but over the years the blonde had become quite frankly a terrible liar. Emily saw right through that line of crap, but she didn't push Ali to open up. She knew when she was ready to spill she'd come to her-at least the brunette hoped.

So to see _her_ blonde laughing with _their_ friends brought nothing but pure joy to Emily's heart.

"God Em, could you _be_ any more obvious?" Hanna's teasing voice caused an immediate redness to come to her cheeks. Of course Hanna would have to call her out and snap her out of her daydream.

Throwing a playful glare at her bubbly friend Emily scoffed out, "Shut up, Hanna!"

Hanna just threw her hands up in a defensive manner before uttering out in a military-esqu monotone voice, "I come in peace, I promise!"

Emily tried not to laugh, but she failed miserably because Hanna was just too damn much.

"Officer Toby wants us to stop serving booze because Rosewood's elite are apparently smashed! So…with that being said Ms. Fields close up shop and go dance with your woman because the DJ's only here until midnight!"

Emily was going to offer a rebuttal about how Alison wasn't _her_ woman but Hanna's knowing eyes told her it was no use whatsoever. Truth be told Emily wanted to run to Alison, lift her in her arms and never let her go. But it was like she was frozen in place. Ali's beauty had literally stopped her from functioning properly. It wasn't the first time and it definitely wouldn't be the last that the blonde achieved that feat.

Hanna's usual sympathy when it came to Emily regarding Alison was outweighed by her impatience which could be attributed to the Pinot that was currently flowing through her veins.

"Oh for God sakes Emily go!" Hanna came behind the bar and started ushering the brunette towards the dance floor.

"Han-Hanna! Would you stop?!" Emily spun around and faced her feisty bestie that was crossing her arms and pouting like a petulant child. "I just don't think it's a good idea for me to be slow dancing with a married woman right now…especially when her husband" And the word scorched the brunette throat's to even say in reference to Alison's marriage, "is so prominent amongst Rosewood's…best of the best."

"News flash Emily his dumbass isn't here! If he was sooo prominent and loved his wife-agh gross just the image of the two of them makes me puke-" Hanna continued from her brief interlude to comment on the Rollins duo "If he loved his wife so much he would at least show his face at her father's charity event, don't ya think?!" Hanna's steely blue eyes were imploring her to protest.

"I guess…"Emily sighed out, because Hanna had a point. It was _beyond_ obvious that Dr. and Mrs. Rollins were not exactly in a marriage that one would want to strive for.

"Besides…" a devilish smirk began to play on Hanna's lips "Alison has been eye goggling you all night long. I knew designing a Santa costume that showed that much cleavage would do the trick. You can thank me later." She threw out as an aside.

Lifting her gaze from the ground Emily looks in Alison's direction once more and is met with those sapphires that she drowns in every single damn time. And despite there being an entire room between the two it's as if they can only see each other. Like the rest of the world just disappears and time stops. The energy that's surging between them takes Emily's breath away. Aria and Spencer are still talking animatedly around the blonde but her eyes haven't left Emily. The brunette can feel herself getting worked up from that stare along because frankly Ali looks like she wants to devour her. Usually the glances they share are innocent and sweet, but this is something entirely new.

When Alison tilts her head to the side and offers her that smile that she only reserves for Emily the brunette starts moving towards the blonde despite all of the voices in her head telling her not to.

"You might want to wipe the drool off of your face!" Hanna throws out after her and Emily can only imagine how much her face is betraying her usually strong bravado.

She reaches the trio in under 30 seconds and she wouldn't be surprised if she completely ran over some people in the process. Her heart was hammering so hard against her rib cage Emily was afraid it would burst completely through her chest and land in Alison's hands (because really that's where it had always been).

"You are lying, Aria!" Spencer's voice rings in her ears but Emily is completely consumed by Alison, and from what she can tell Ali's sole focus is her as well.

"No I'm not! There was a bug in my bra and it was horrible! I made a complete fool of myself in front of my professor!" Aria exaggeratedly implores the studious brunette to believe her story. It was evident that they were both slightly buzzed and Emily found it pretty adorable, but Ali's flawless face that was sporting a soft smile was even more so…she hadn't even acknowledged the other two.

"Oh my gosh Emily!" Before the brunette has time to react, Aria squeals and jumps in her arms. Luckily she's still in fantastic shape despite not swimming competitively anymore and was able to safely secure Aria while maintaining her balance. Spencer's reaction time is slightly slower than normal given her slight buzz and it takes her a few seconds to figure out where Aria went-in the middle of telling her story. Alison's still smiling but Emily swears jealously flashes through her impeccable blue orbs. Why would she be jealous of Aria?

"Hey, Ar." She chuckles out at the tiny brunette. Aria's normally incredibly affectionate but when she drinks alcohol she's even more so…

"Pleasssseee say that you're done working." Aria pulled back from her vice grip hold on Emily's neck and pouted before slurring out, "You haven't even talked to us alllll night." For good measure she hiccuped to finish off her statement. Emily found Aria even more endearing when she had almost no inhibitions…

Emily set Aria down gently and wrapped a strong arm around her waist to keep the slightly inebriated brunette from stumbling, "That's why I'm done bar tending for the night. Hanna says people are a little _too_ drunk."

"Haha Aria's smashed." Spencer slurred out as she leaned into Alison's side for support. The blonde wrapped her own arm around the lobbyist's waist to keep her from tripping over her own heels. Looks like Team Sparia was out for the count…

"Shut up, Spence! I'm no worse than you!" The tiny brunette implored.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine!" Spencer scoffed and then leaned into Alison for good measure which momentarily distracted her as she took a long whiff of Alison's hair, "Ali your hair smells amazing. What shampoo is that?"

"Vanilla." Emily answers instantaneously, before Alison even has a chance to respond to the inquisitive brunette. She doesn't realize how weird it is that she would know that fact about Alison until Aria and Spencer start cracking up.

Emily is furiously blushing and is trying desperately not to look at Alison who she knows is probably grinning like a fool. The blonde always does when Emily reveals how well she actually knows her…but hey it's not her fault she's been in love with Ali for over a decade (and seemingly remembers everything about her).

Luckily Veronica Hastings comes to her rescue from even more teasing a few minutes later as the newly appointed Senator ushers Spencer and Aria out of the Ice Ball for a "Team Sparia Sleepover" in the barn. A majority of the guests have already cleared out by the time the two nearly wasted brunettes leave. Apparently when the booze stops flowing the party dies down pretty quickly in Rosewood.

* * *

After admiring how dare she say smoking hot Emily Fields looked in that Santa Claus get up (props to Hanna for designing an outfit that got Ali feeling all sorts of ways), Alison apprehensively comes up besides the former swimmer and lightly runs her fingers down Emily's arm until she reaches her hand and interlocks their fingers. She loves (or rather craves) how goosebumps form on the brunette's gorgeous tan skin every time they touch. She wonders if Emily knows that her body has the same reaction. That whenever she even looks at the brunette her heart rate increases exponentially and the only reason she's remained sane in the last year is because of her mermaid.

But right now she's terrified because she knows she has to talk to Emily. When kind chocolate orbs meet her gaze Ali can feel the nerves dissipate ever so slightly. This is Emily after all-the kindest soul she's ever met. And she's tired of masking how she truly feels. The blonde had been putting up this front for so long…this front that she was happily married…and tonight she'd finally been set free.

Rollins had been fighting her on the divorce ever since she filed over three months ago. He just couldn't understand why she would want to end things-give up on their marriage after all that they'd been through. He really was a good man and he had vowed to fight for her and their love. But what he only just came to realize was that her heart had always belonged to someone else. That her soulmate had always been and always would be Emily Fields; and nothing he did would _ever_ change that. Today of all days he had finally signed the papers, and explained why he was letting her go.

 _Alison stood frozen as her soon to be ex-husband had finally given her what she had been asking for for months. She couldn't bring her hands to move and grab the envelope that Dr. Rollins was holding out to her. He had been staying with his parents in Philadelphia ever since Alison had filed for divorce, and now he was finally agreeing to it? She stood dumbfounded in her kitchen and she's almost certain the expression on her face would be rather comical in any other situation._

 _Finally she managed to utter out, "Why now?"_

 _Rollins took a sharp intake of breath before carefully responding, "Because I realized what I think I always knew." Ali's blue orbs implored him to continue, "You're in love with someone else."_

 _Alison said nothing because really she couldn't deny it. She was in love with someone else and she honestly wasn't trying to hurt the doctor who had done so much for Charlotte, but she couldn't live in this miserable façade of a relationship any more._

" _I followed you last week."_

" _What?" Now the blonde was even more baffled by this man who she had promised to spend her life with. Why would he feel the need to follow her? It's not like she was hiding anything. And furthermore how did she not notice…after everything with A you'd think she'd be a little more aware of her surroundings…but when Emily's around all she can focus on is her, so…_

" _I just…I had to see you with her…to make sure my suspicions were correct." Suddenly Alison was shy because she knew that he knew about her feelings for Emily. With Rollins staying in Philadelphia with his parents, Alison had been even more affectionate with the brunette. "Even though it killed me to see you look at her with such…love. You've never looked at me like that…even on our wedding day. And I don't want to stand in the way of you being truly happy."_

 _Alison was overcome with emotion. This is what made coming to the decision to leave Rollins so hard for her. He was such a good man and even though he loved her he was willing to let her go so she could finally be with who she was meant to be with. Struggling to keep her tears at bay she whispered out,_

" _I'm so sorry, Elliot." Glancing up at him through watery eyes she saw that his own tears were threatening to fall. "I'm sorry I couldn't love you the way you deserve to be loved."_

 _Hesitantly Rollins wrapped his arms around her as they both cried for what they were losing. For the last time Alison let herself be comforted by his warm embrace. For the last time she allowed herself to cry on his broad shoulders._

She was finally free and she didn't want to share that freedom with any one besides Emily. Stroking her thumb over the back of Emily's hand (what can she say it's just her thing to do when she holds Emily's hand) she looks at the gorgeous brunette (seriously how was anyone this beautiful?) with absolute adoration as she softly asks, "Em, can I talk to you?"

Emily's eyebrows slightly furrow (which causes Alison's heart to flutter because the brunette was just too adorable) before she squeezes Ali's hand in response and offers a soft, "Of course."

Smiling up at Emily because how could she not Alison lightly pulls on their joined hands and begins leading the brunette towards the Winter Wonderland maze that looks eerily similar to the one that adorned the Ice Ball all those years ago. At that particular event Alison had snuck through the maze to meet with Cece, who she thought was her wanted fugitive best friend, but turned out to be her brother turned sister tormenting her out of love (and yes she realizes how insane that sounds). Needless to say while Ali and Charlotte have made immense progress in their relationship over the years, the blonde's a lot happier walking through this beautiful décor with the love of her life trailing behind her as opposed to the person she unknowingly was fearing the most.

When they reach the secluded area that Alison had specifically asked Hanna to create so guests could have a majestic escape from the party (and…well she was hoping to bring her mermaid here so…), Ali can't even speak because Emily's even more breathtaking than before.

And really she hadn't mapped out what she was going to say to the gorgeous woman in front of her who had held her heart for over a decade…damn, nice going DiLaurentis. Alison's been running from her true feelings for a majority of that time but she can't do it anymore. Over the last year one thing has become evident…Emily is her person…her safe haven…her strength. God she just wants to tell the brunette how she feels but it's like her lungs have forgotten how to function. She can't seem to draw the breath to create the words that have needed to be said for so long.

"Ali, what's wrong?" Emily's concern laced voice snaps Alison out of her mini panic attack. And she can't help it she pulls Emily into a warm embrace and allows herself to relish in the brunette's hold. When Emily's strong arms perfectly encompass her, Alison lets out a relieved sigh and just breathes the brunette in. She holds onto Emily like she's never going to let her go as ironically the X-Ambassador's "Unsteady" is playing in the background. And it's so fitting because whenever she's been unsteady and close to her breaking point Emily has always been who she's turned to.

Burrowing further into Emily's neck Alison finally whispers out, "I have to tell you something."

The brunette hugs her ever so slightly tighter and places a gentle kiss on her head right over the scar where Charlotte had bashed her skull in all those years ago and Alison almost cries because it's such an Emily move.

"You can tell me anything, Ali. You know that. I'm not going anywhere." And those last four words give Alison the final push to finally open up-to let Emily know the course of action she's taken recently so that they could possibly be together. But the blonde is still terrified because there's a chance (even if it is minuscule) that Emily won't want to be with her. That Alison has taken too long to finally make her move.

Taking in a shuddering breath and inhaling Emily's distinct scent before pulling back slightly from their embrace, Alison states, "I filed for divorce three months ago…and today Elliot finally signed the papers."

Emily's face morphs from a look of concern to utter shock in a millisecond. If this wasn't such a serious conversation Alison would have chuckled at the brunette's expression. Ali's waiting in desperate anticipation for the brunette to say something…anything, but Emily looks like she's been petrified and isn't even breathing.

Tentatively Alison raises her left hand from Emily's waist and gently stokes the brunette's tanned cheek before she pleads, "Em, please, say something."

It was as if her touch snapped Emily out of her frozen state. The swimmer's eyes seem to focus again as they lovingly look back at Ali's shimmering blue ones. And they're standing so close…Ali feels completely enveloped in Emily's warmth and all she wants to do is kiss the brunette senseless. Kiss her with everything that she feels for her…kiss her like she should have been doing for the past six years. God if Emily lets her she's never letting her go _ever_ again.

A coy smile spreads across Emily's beautiful face before she finally responds, "What took you so long?"

A breathy relieved laugh falls from the blonde's lips at Emily's sly reply. God did she love this woman. Alison moves her arms securely around Emily's neck as the brunette pulls their bodies flush together (and dear Lord was that a delicious sensation). Emily rests her forehead against Ali's and Alison hates herself for ever reasoning that they weren't supposed to be together. They just fit. She had been such a damn fool, but she would spend the rest of her life making up for it.

"Well, it wouldn't really be us if we came together easily." Boy was that ever the truth. It always seemed that there was always something standing in their way. Whether it was in the form of other people like Paige, Lorenzo, or most recently Dr. Rollins, psycho paths like Mona or Charlotte, or their own insecurities; they just could never seem to get their shit together. But finally Alison was free to be with Emily and she vowed that she wouldn't mess this chance up, because she'd been waiting her entire life for it.

"Us." Emily breathed out and then bit her lip before continuing, "I like the sound of that."

"It sounds perfect." Alison wholeheartedly agreed, before she began to ramble,

"And I know it's complicated because technically I'm still married, but that won't be for that much longer…hopefully. And I mean…that really depends on the courts. But I don't care about any of that. I just _want_ you, Em." Ali was beginning to struggle with her emotions. She could feel the tears spring to her eyes as she finally told the brunette, "I love you. I love you so much Emily."

Tears were swimming in the brunette's eyes as well as she lovingly cupped Alison's face and declared, "I love you too, Ali. I always have."

And the blonde couldn't hold back anymore she closed the short distance between them and connected their lips in a sweet chaste kiss. It had been years since she had kissed Emily, but they easily fell in sync with one another. Their lips molded together perfectly…just like them. Alison could feel Emily's fingers digging into her flesh and it sent a wave of arousal straight to her core. She had wanted to wait to go any further with Emily until she was officially no longer married, but she might have to reconsider because God she was so turned on right now. The kiss had started out sweet and innocent just like every tender moment they had shared over the years was, but it turned heated when Emily had maneuvered them so Alison was pressed firmly against one of the silver sequined walls and worked her tongue into the blonde's mouth. Ali couldn't suppress the moans that were coming out of her throat or stop herself from tangling her fingers in Emily's luscious hair. Her heart was beating so quickly she was afraid it would burst out of her chest at any moment. Usually Alison hated being submissive, but she'd let Emily dominate her any day because it was fucking hot. This was a side of her sweet mermaid she rarely saw, but if Alison had anything to say about it Emily would be letting it show a lot during the duration of their lives together. Alison hated to break their intense make out session but she was becoming light headed from the lack of oxygen and the last thing she wanted to do was pass out during this _amazing_ moment. Reluctantly she tore her lips from Emily who held her steady. Thank God there was a wall behind her to offer some support because Emily Fields had quite literally taken her breath away.

They were both gasping for air with their eyes closed and foreheads pressed lightly together just relishing in each other's presence. After a few moments Alison opened her ocean blue eyes and was met with Emily's smoldering, yet soft chocolate orbs. The blonde wanted to spend the rest of eternity drowning in them. Jesus she could already tell how whipped she was going to be in this relationship…

"Is this real? Can we really be together?" Emily asked softly as she delicately ran her fingers over Ali's cheek and down to her neck as if trying to convince herself that Alison was really there. The blonde let out a shuddery breath before completely exposing her heart to the person who had always seen the best in her.

"I want to be your everything, Emily. I want to be your best friend and girlfriend. And your lover. God I want to make love to you soo badly right now, but it wouldn't be right." Emily chuckles at that and squeezes Alison's hips in response to convey her reciprocal feelings on the matter. "And I want to travel the world with you. We _have_ to get to Paris...And I want to be your wife and the mother of your children." Tears silently stream down Emily's face and Alison uses the pads of her thumbs to try and clear them away. "I want to grow old with you Emily…I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy, because you…you make me the happiest person on the planet just by holding my hand. And I know I caused you so much pain, but if you'll have me, I will spend the rest of eternity making it up to you. One thing that has become crystal clear to me over the past few years is that I can't live without you. There's an absence in my heart when you're not around, which tells me that…you're my soulmate Em and I love you so much." Ali places a soft kiss on Emily's cheek to seal her declaration, before finishing, "Sooo...to answer your question yes, this is very real and…yes, we can really be together."

Alison might have been pushing it with her response by opening up about what she envisions for their future, but she was tired of resisting her soulmate. Tired of fighting fate and the universe and everything else. The two women had always been naturally drawn together, and it was about damn time that they just allowed what was supposed to happen between them happen. The blonde's fears quickly disappear when a brilliant smile spreads across Emily's flawless face.

"You _are_ my everything, Alison." The brunette proclaims and the truth shining through in Emily's eyes is enough to leave Ali breathless once more. "I can't live without you either. The only future I've ever wanted is one with you in it…I hope you realize us being together means I'm never letting you go again." Emily pulls her into another warm embrace and Alison just melts.

"I wouldn't want you to, mermaid."

Emily kisses her sweetly after that and Alison has never been happier. She knows the road to getting the future they both want won't be easy. She still has to get everything finalized with her divorce…and Emily still has three years of college. But no matter what they'll get though it together.

They went back to Emily's house after the Ice Ball ended (and after Hanna paid Emily) because frankly they were both exhausted. Pam Fields was _extremely_ enthused when Emily asked if Alison could stay over so she wouldn't have to spend Christmas alone. The blonde wonders if the elder Fields woman had always wanted them to be together, because she all but demanded Ali sleep in Emily's room (which hello it wasn't like the former queen bee was planning on sleeping anywhere else). She knows that her own mother had _always_ wanted her to be with Emily because as Jessica put it a better person couldn't have loved her. Mothers apparently do know best she muses as she burrows in Emily's bed wearing the brunette's clothes. When Emily slides in on the opposite side Alison instantaneously moves into her arms. Emily giggles before wrapping her strong arms around the blonde. Ali has never felt safer or more elated in her entire life. She wants to spend every night falling asleep in Emily Fields' arms because they are home.

As Alison starts to drift off into the most blissful sleep she's ever experienced, Emily places a tender kiss on top of her head.

"I love you, Ali."

Right before she slips into her slumber the newly "freed" blonde mumbles out in a sleepy tone (that Emily finds all sorts of adorable), "I love you too, Em."

 **I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

 **Side note does it ever trip any of you all out that the PLL writers have wasted how many fucking episodes placing these two with irrelevant love interests like Talia, Sara, Lorenzo etc.? Like guys Emison could have literally been together since 5A through now without it affecting any major A "plot lines" (personally I think it would have made the story a whole hell of a lot more interesting too). Sometimes I really wish Emison happened on another show with another group of writers, because one it's incredible that a gay ship is the most popular amongst a fanbase and two it's not every day that two actors (or in this case actresses) have that much chemistry on screen. Trust me I know these things (one of my majors in undergrad was Theatre afterall haha).**

 **For example I love the show Beauty and the Beast on the CW (yes I'm like the only one in this country because a majority of the people who watch the show are from Finland lol). Anyways the writers never intended for the two main characters Catherine (my girl Kristin Kreuk from another brilliantly written show Smallville-well excluding the last three seasons lol) and Vincent (the very sexy Jay Ryan) to even explore romantic feelings until season two-they wanted season one to be all character development and mystery. BUT upon seeing how much chemistry Jay and Kristin had on screen and how much the fan base loved the two's relationship, after the second episode they started building the relationship up. Like if the Beauty and the Beast's writers wrote Emison oh my God it would be so epic!**

 **Sorry that was such a rant but Emison is just so beautiful and it drives me insane how much the PLL writers have shit on their opportunity to develop the relationship and literally shatter the mold for same sex relationships on television.**

 **Anyways see you lovely people in a few weeks with a new chapter of Guardian Angel!**


End file.
